You're my inspiration
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Mal/River one shots based on different song's lyrics that I listen to. Not connected, except for "Because you loved me" and "Something" R&R plz&thnx. T just in case. fluff warning.
1. Dusk and Summer

_**Based on: "Dusk and Summer" by Dashboard Confessional **_

_Summary: Mal and River go away together for the night. Warning! Sad ending._

That smile. It was one of her huge smiles that lights up the 'verse better than ten thousand suns. She danced down the dirt road like she owned the rock. If he could, he'd give it to her. He'd buy her the entire planet, hell the entire cluster of planets and moons on this side of the border. He could tell by the way she skipped that she felt like she owned it already. She owned everything she touched, including him.

He followed behind her slowly, treasuring the time they got away from the ship and planet-side. It was a nice enough rock. The beaches were amazing. That's all River talked about as she flew them there. She loved beaches. She couldn't wait to dance barefoot in the wet sand. So, he decided to go away for a night with her. What a good decision it was. She was so radiant, even when the sky was dark with a storm brewing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He rarely could these days.

She ran through the sand laughing. He stopped to admire the sight. She spun around with her arms outstretched. He loved to see her so carefree and happy. The summer rain came. It was warm and refreshing. She laughed again, basking in the large drops. Her eyes met his with sparks he couldn't even begin to comprehend. She pointed towards the breezeway connecting both sides of their hotel, stilling smiling that breathtaking smile. He smiled and met her under the tin roof.

She grabbed him by his suspenders lightly and then pulled him towards her. She kissed him, gently biting his lower lip. He laughed and pulled her into his arms. She set her head on his chest contentedly.

"I don't need a planet," she said into his shirt.

"Why's that, darlin'?" he murmured against her hair. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I have you."

He grinned. "That you do…that you do…"

She took his hand and pulled him towards a hammock that floated above the ground. They climbed on it together. He put his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest. She looked at him, delving into his mind. She didn't do it often, since it was an invasion of his privacy. He didn't mind it mostly. He was happy, really happy. She saw everything as she looked deeply into his eyes. He knew that she was reading him. He just smiled and directed all of his love at her. She beamed and nuzzled into his neck. They listened to the rain and their steady breathing.

"Mal…" she whispered.

"River…" he replied, setting his cheek against hers.

"We should go to our room."

"Music to my ears, little one."

She pulled him out of the hammock and they went up to their room. He had his arm around her and she had her arms around his waist. They were laughing the entire way. It wasn't a big room, but it had a balcony looking out over the ocean. She walked out and stood on the covered balcony enjoying the summer air. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the nape of her neck softly. She turned around in his arms. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. He deepened it passionately. They stumbled into the room, not even bothering to shut the door. The curtains blew gently in the wind. Her sand-covered and rain-drenched dress pooled on the floor and soon the rest of their clothes joined it.

He fell into her arms with a smile. He let his fingers slide up and down across her stomach while he rested his head on her shoulder. Her arm was draped across his, and she caressed his face with her other hand.

"Had enough of me yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Nowhere near."

His lips found hers. His hair was such a mess. She smoothed it down carefully with her hand. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, and his neck before her lips accidentally landed on his teeth. He closed his mouth over hers, muffling a giggle. She pulled away from him so she could look into those blue eyes.

She healed him. Her touch, her eyes, her smile. They were the only thing he needed to chase away the demons. He was whole again, even more whole than before the war. She made him better than he had ever been before.

She put her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his cheek by his ear.

"I can say the same."

He smiled again. Then he pulled her on top of him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I love you, little one."

He swallowed her, "I love you too" with an open mouthed kiss.

They stayed in bed for awhile longer. He sat up against the headboard and she curled up in his lap. He gently stroked her head, occasionally playing with her soft hair. He could tell something was bothering her when her breathing pattern changed.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I use to go to the beach when I was a girl. Arms outstretched, wings ready to graze the sky. They clipped my wings, but you taught me how to fly again."

If he could, he'd go back and keep them from hurting her. He hated the Alliance even more for what they do to her. She was just a girl.

"No, it's okay. It brought me to you…" she said softly.

"Well that's a good way of lookin' at things. Let's enjoy our vacation."

"Nobody here can live forever, quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer…" she muttered, trying not to cry.

He brought her into his arms and brushed back some of her hair so he could look into her eyes.

"You're in _my_ grasp darlin'. I ain't ever gonna let go."

She put her arms around him, hanging on for dear life. He didn't know what had gotten her so upset. She was so happy earlier in the day.

"No one is alone the way you are alone…" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say, little one?"

She shook her head against him. "Nothing."

They stayed like that for a short amount of time until she was back to her earlier state of complete happiness.

He tenderly rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "Now let's enjoy this time away from pryin' eyes."

"What do you suggest, _Captain_?" she asked mischievously.

"I think you know."

"I don't have to be a reader to figure it out."

They enjoyed their night away from the ship together. It wasn't a secret that they were together, but Simon still wasn't _completely_ okay with it. They tried to remain inconspicuous, but considering the ship is only so big and the crew is only so small it was a mite tricky.

They had to go back to the ship the next day. They got their things together and walked back to the docks, hand in hand.

"Days like that should last forever," he sighed. She moved closer to him.

"They should."

After arriving they both got a hug from Kaylee, an evil stare from Simon, a nod from Zoe, and several off color jokes from Jayne. Then it was back to business. They had to meet up with a new client and make the deal. River didn't have the best feeling about it.

She went with them, but she always went with them these days. She knew the second they met the client things would go pear-shaped. She tugged on Mal's sleeve nervously.

"What is it?" he whispered, turning away from the man called Wheeler.

"He's not planning on letting us walk away with the money."

Mal nodded and turned back around. "Well Wheeler, what can we do to make thi-"

_-Bang-_

River looked down at her gut. Blood seeped through her pink dress. She looked up at Mal.

"Mal…" she said quietly as she fell to the ground. He fell beside her, ignoring the firefight Jayne and Zoe were dealing with. He took River's hand, applying pressure to the wound with his other.

"You gotta hang on. I'll get you to the ship and Simon will fix you up, no problem."

"Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer…" she said softly.

"I told you darlin', you're in my grasp and I ain't gonna lose you."

"You've already lost!" Wheeler shouted over the gunfire, but he was talking about the fight. Talk about timing.

Mal pulled his gun out and shot him without a second look and then looked back down at River.

"Hang on…hang on…" he repeatedly choked out. He scooped her up and ordered Jayne and Zoe to follow him. They were going back home.

They made it and Simon got to work on River. She looked up at Mal with that smile.

"Days like that should last and last and last."

He smiled back. "They should."

Her smile faded and then her hand slid from his grasp.

_You've already lost, but you only had barely enough of her to hang on…hang on…hang on…_

_**The end**_

_Sorry the ending is so sad. That's the song though. So don't kill me. Thanks for reading! Reviews make my gorram day! _:D


	2. Nine in the afternoon

_**Based on: "Nine in the afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco**_

_Summary: Mal and River are alone on the ship and they spend time together in the cargo bay. _

"It's nine in the afternoon," she stated from her place behind Mal. He turned around to look at her after setting his mug down.

"What was that, little one?"

"The moon has eleven phases on this planet. It's at its ninth and it's the afternoon."

"That's real interestin'. How's it got the different phases durin' the day? I thought moons only came out a night."

"The moon's surface has a special mineral in the soil. It makes it reflect the sunlight and since their orbits don't interfere with one another, it's always visible from the angle the light hits and reflects off of the surface."

He looked at her, once again astounded.

"You're one sharp person. Anyone ever tell you that?" he asked. She blushed.

"On the rare occasion."

She looked around and then her gaze fell back on him. "Will you come with me?" She extended her hand. He took it.

"Where are you takin' me?" he asked as they started to leave the galley.

"Can't feel the breeze here, Captain."

He shook his head with a sigh and decided to just go with it. They ended up in the cargo bay. She opened the door and was greeted by a warm breeze.

"This planet reminds me of Persephone," she commented.

"It has its similarities I s'ppose."

"That's where it all began. Persephone and then _this _room."

He recalled seeing her curled up in the cryo box. He was _less_ than happy about her presence on his ship then, but now he that was the day that changed his life forever…and hers.

"I have a case of nostalgia."

She hopped up on a crate and he joined her.

"So much has happened in this room. You've been shot, shot people, met me…"

"I met you here? Really? I don't remember," he teased. She shoved him.

"As best I recall it, you were in a crate and naked."

"You've been naked here too you know."

He turned pink. "You remember that?"

"It's a bit hard to forget."

They laughed. She put her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her. She sighed and then a few minutes later, hopped back down. He already missed her warmth. She wandered over to the weight bench, picking up what looked like a journal.

"Jayne's journal. He left it out after rushing after Zoe to go to the bar. Should I?" she asked mischievously opening the cover.

"We shouldn't. Wait, Jayne has a journal?"

She ignored the question, set the journal back down, and then walked over to him. She took his hand and pulled him down off of the crate and into her arms.

"Dance."

"Huh?"

"_Dance_."

"But I'm not…I don't know anything-"

She set her head on his chest. He held her despite himself and slowly swayed. Hardly any formal dance, but it was movement.

"It's the end of history as we know…it's just the end of the world…" she said into his shirt.

He just smiled. He loved her babble. It was like the lyrics to some song. He twirled her once, quickly drawing her back into his arms again. She laughed and then suddenly became pensive, looking over at the journal again like it said something to her. _Probably did,_ he mused.

"Do you think I can love?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Yes."

"Do you think that I could?"

"Ain't that the same question?"

She shook her head. "_Can_ means the ability to. _Could _means that I might."

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Then you could. You can do…you _could _do whatever you believe, darlin'."

"Love keeps her flyin' when she oughta fall down."

He smiled.

"You keep her flyin' when she oughta fall down…" she rephrased.

"Is that what she tells you?" he asked.

"Yes."

They looked at each other, both aware that they _weren't_ talking about Serenity.

"It could be…it should…" River whispered. He was lost in those big brown eyes. He reached down, barely feeling her cheek with his hand.

"I know that you feel it to…" she murmured. He couldn't argue that. He knew that they were alone, but he was sure that Simon would come bounding in just in time to punch him or Shepherd's ghost would float in and give him the "Special Hell" speech again.

"It's nine in the afternoon. The moon is full at this time."

He grinned. "Is it now?"

She nodded and motioned towards the open door. There was a large orb in the sky that had the same brightness, shape, size as River's eyes. He didn't realize it, but he had blurted it out.

"Your eyes are the size of the moon."

She laughed when a flush covered his cheeks. She tugged on his shirt, pulling him down to her lips. He could have stopped it, but he didn't. Instead, he met them with a fiery passion he thought that he had long since lost.

"You could, 'cause you can, so you do…" she breathed onto his lips.

"Oddly that sorta made sense to me," he laughed.

She gave him a small smile that widened when he bent down and kissed her again. They pulled apart. She looked pensive again, a small frown on those sweet, tasty, kissable lips.

"We aren't unique anymore."

"Why not?" he asked.

"We were the only two people on this ship that weren't together."

"But Zoe-"

"Is with Jayne…sort of. I've seen it _and _it's in his journal. He lives up to his girly name."

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story that involves alcohol."

"I can't believe…but they-"

She kissed him again to shut him up. They pulled apart. Her lips just melted it all away. _I'll deal with them later_, he figured.

"You know…" he began holding her tighter. "Sometimes you just have to conform."

"I didn't know it could feel so good to conform."

"Me neither," he agreed. "It seems right that we're here."

"Why?" River asked.

"This is the room where it all began."

She held onto him tighter with a contented smile.

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. _

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is __**more**__ than welcome!_


	3. Everything

_**Based on: "Everything" by Lifehouse**_

_Summary: He is her everything._

She was hiding in a cranny just above the cargo bay catwalk. It was one of her not so good days. Somehow, he always found her when she was like this. Sometimes she wondered if he had reader abilities.

"River?" he called looking up. He only saw part of her dark dress hanging from one of his smuggling nooks.

She didn't answer. She loved the sound of his voice. She needed to hear him, _feel_ him.

"I know that's you…" he added with a playful tint.

Her head popped out and she looked down at him.

"You always find me."

"Wasn't lookin' or nothin'. Just found you. What ya doin' up there anyhow?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

She pointed to her temple. She could hear his heart breaking. He had no idea how much he helped her. His presence was like a light leading her back to some sort of inner peace.

He reached up. "Why don't you come out from there?"

She shook her head sadly. She needed to quiet the demons shouting her mind. His hand remained in the air with a sad and determined look in his blue eyes.

"Come on, little one. I was just on my way to grab somethin' to eat. I'd like it if you came along."

"It's a bad day, Captain."

"I can see that. I wanna make it a _good_ one. Come on down."

His hand still hung in the air. She took it, even though she could have easily gotten down by herself, and he pulled her into his arms. She was a bit unsteady, so he put his arm around her and helped her walk. He was literally the strength that kept her walking. He was so much more to her than a captain. He was hope. He was trust. He was the light. Purpose. _Everything_. He had no idea.

"What's makin' it a bad day, darlin'?" he asked softly, trying to avoid upsetting her.

"Demons came out to play. I told them to go back inside, but they said that they wanted to dance in the rain. It's storming."

He smiled at her and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Well let's see if we can calm the storm."

He got her metaphors and he even _responded _in them. How could she stand there and not be moved by him? Everything he did and said was so kind and caring. He wasn't like everyone else. Simon perhaps. Sure he wasn't as bright as Simon, but he was smart. A little rough around the edges maybe, but that's what made him Malcolm Reynolds. And she loved Malcolm Reynolds, wouldn't change him for anything. How could there be anything better than him?

"You're lookin' a mite ill. Maybe you should sit down…" he led her to the couch and sat beside her with his arm still around her.

He pushed some of her hair behind her ear so he could look at her. She gave him a weak smile that he returned with a bright one of his own. She cautiously put her head on his shoulder. He didn't more away. She shut her eyes, savoring the closeness. Her mind rested for the first time all day. The rain in her head slowed, and some of the demons went inside.

He held her tighter. "I ain't gonna let that rain fall."

She smiled. He had stolen her heart. That was for gorram sure.

He barely kissed the top of her head. If only they could always be like that. If he could take her into his arms, heart, soul forever…it would never rain again.

She looked up and their eyes met. _You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything…everything_. She thought silently. It was like he heard her. He reached down and lightly caressed her cheek. She moved in and kissed him. He met her kiss with one of his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face. They finally pulled apart, only because the need for air made them.

"The rain went away. The demons went inside. They hate the light. They hate _you_."

He laughed and ran his hand through her hair. She grinned, feeling the best she had felt in years. He leaned his forehead on hers, breathing onto her mouth, "How can I be here with you and not be moved by you?"

They shared another sweet kiss, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Would you tell me how it could be any better than this?_

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! Isn't it ironic that this is the shortest one so far, but the longest song?? Reviews please! I NEED TO HEAR YOU!!!! _


	4. The way you look tonight

_**Based on: "The way you look tonight" by Bing Crosby**_

_Summary: Fluff. Yup, mushy mushy fluff._

River was curled up in the copilot's chair on the bridge. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. She had a bad nightmare for the first time in awhile. It shook her to her very core. The dark images filled with Reavers, needles, and hands of blue drained any happiness or warmth she had left. But then, she felt him and all the warmth came back with a joyful glow. He was on his way to the bridge. Just thinking about him made all of her nightmares melt away.

"Well, well. What's my albatross doin' up at _this_ hour anyhow?" his voice floated to her.

She spun around with a smile. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His hair was messy, probably from tossing and turning, his blue shirt was only half buttoned and buttoned wrong at that, he was still in his pajama pants, and yet somehow he looked more amazing than usual.

She looked more incredible than usual. Her hair was messy, probably from tossing and turning, her robe had been tossed on in a hurry and tied wrong, she was in her flannel night clothes that Simon had given her as a hand-me-down, and yet she took his breath away. And that smile, it burned through him with the intensity of a laser gun.

"Couldn't sleep. What is my captain doing up at _this_ hour?" she returned with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep either. Wanna be sleep deprived together?"

"Always."

He moved forward, wasting no time to get to her. He reached down, caressing her soft cheek and then planting a kiss there before moving to her mouth and kissing her, hard. He could tell just from the way she kissed him back that it was one of _those_ times. The bad times that she struggled through. All he could do was love her, which he did love her unconditionally and more than anything in the entire 'verse.

He pulled her into his arms, sitting back down with her on his lap. "Nightmares?" he asked.

She nodded, snuggling closer to him. He tenderly moved his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay. I'm here, whatever you need me to do…" he whispered into her hair, gently kissing her neck.

She smiled. He was the kindest, most gentle man. Sure he was an intimidating badass, but a _kind _and _gentle_ badass.

He kept kissing her neck, eventually running his lips down her collarbone. She laughed when they found a particularly ticklish spot. He loved it when she laughed. It got to him and invaded his being. It was like her voice was his heartbeat, as sappy as it sounds.

She grew quiet, almost deathly quiet. It helped to have him there, but the nightmares were strong. He felt her tense up in his arms.

"What can I do to help you out, darlin'?" he asked dryly. He hated it when she was upset.

"Being here helps."

"Not enough. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Ghosts like poison gas. Floating through a crack under the door. Deadly, sudden, invisible until it was too late."

He hugged her tighter and tucked her neatly under his chin.

"Bad memories I take it," he said finally in a low voice. He always understood. Always.

"I should stop talking in metaphors. The others don't like it. They think I'm crazy. Don't understand."

"No. No. Don't you _ever_ change. I fell in love with _you_. I love _you_."

She nodded and kissed him on the jaw, since it was the only thing she could reach in their current position. He forgot to breathe. He always forgot to breathe. First she steals his heart, then his soul, and now his breath.

She grinned, picking up on the thought.

"Breathless charm? Never thought I had charm. Grace, maybe. But charm…" she sighed mischievously.

"Well, yeah. You got a way about you that I really really like…" he said, blushing slightly.

"I love you, Malcolm Reynolds. Even when you're as disheveled as you are tonight."

He smiled, taking it as it was. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, little one. Even when _you're_ wearin' flannel."

She giggled. "I think I can pull it off."

"You can pull off anything."

"Do your clothes count?"

It was his turn to laugh. She felt it rumble in his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes. May that count _right now_?" she asked.

He didn't have to open his mouth. She was already out of the chair and pulling him off of the bridge with that smile burnin' through him again. He loved how she looked in that frumpy robe with the ugly flannel pants swishing behind her that were at least four sizes too big. How they stayed on her, he didn't know.

"You won't have to find out since they _won't_…" she laughed as she slammed him against the wall to kiss him everywhere.

"Gorram woman…I am so in love with you…"

"I am pretty great."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Ain't you forgettin' somethin'? Three words…"

"I look great?"

She laughed at the look on his face.

"I ain't goin' nowhere 'til you say it."

"I love you, you messy, unkempt-"

"Don't push it."

She laughed again, the pain and fear of the night gone. They both thought the same thing as they stumbled into his bunk.

_I love you, just the way you look tonight…just the way you look tonight._

_**The end**_

_Once again, thanks for reading. Reviews touch my foolish heart!_


	5. Love story

_**Based on: "Love story" by Taylor Swift**_

_Summary: "This love is difficult, but it's real"_

Who could have thought that one deed as simple as selling the settlement medicine and food could have prompted them to host a party in their honor? For a small town, they didn't skimp on the details. People were everywhere, dancing, laughing, celebrating, congratulating the crew of _Serenity_. It was like the party on Triumph, only a bit classier.

River never grew tired of dancing, but she did grow tired of dancing with a bunch of drunk townies. So, she retreated to a balcony on the second floor of the mayor's mansion. It was a lovely summer night with just the right amount of humidity. She looked out over the sleepy little town with a sigh. Yes, she was a bit bored. She shouldn't be. It was a party…a party _for them_. She turned around, looking in. There he was.

Mal was laughing with one of the elders when he looked up and caught her eye. She watched him say something to the man and then make his way through the crowd over to her. They should have been on the dance floor together, but they were still keeping things hush-hush. He finally reached her with one of his boyish grins.

"Hello," he smirked.

"Captain," she returned.

He wanted to kiss her, but they couldn't be seen together. Not yet, anyway. So he settled for standing as close to her as possible. She thought back to her first memory of him. She was so young, and actually so was he. His voice woke her up and she had crawled out of the cyro box. Lately, his voice _was_ what woke her up every morning. She liked it that way.

"So…" he whispered by her ear, giving her goose bumps all over. "You look a little bored, how's about a dance?"

She couldn't refuse. It was just a dance. Just one little dance. It wouldn't raise any suspicions. She smiled and took his hand. They got on the dance floor and started to slowly dance.

"I'm gettin' real tired of not bein' able to kiss you," he breathed onto her neck.

"Is that so?" she giggled.

"Mhmm."

She looked around. No crew members in sight. "Now's your chance."

He lit up and then bent down and kissed her softly. She threaded her fingers through his hair, kissing him back sweetly.

"I feel a lot better now," he smiled.

They walked away, arm in arm, when they ran into Simon and Kaylee on the staircase. Simon had on his angry face.

"Captain," he began coldly. River saw it in his mind. He saw them. Not careful enough…

"Hey there, Doc, Kaylee. How about this party, eh?" Mal said cheerfully. River squeezed his arm. He looked down at her. Her eyes flickered from the dance floor and then to Simon and back to him. He understood.

"Look, I can't explain 'bout me 'n River-"

Simon's fist cut him off mid sentence. Luckily he had River clinging to him, otherwise he would have fallen down the steps.

"Stay away from her!" Simon growled.

"Ain't no way I'm gonna do that," Mal replied with equal venom.

"Now everyone should jus' calm down…" Kaylee said sweetly.

"You are. You're going to stay away from her or I'll do more than punch you."

"Threatenin' me ain't wise since it's _my_ boat you're stayin' on."

"Simon, calm down. We're at a party! We can talk _later_," Kaylee muttered softly.

"Right. River, we should leave…" Simon snapped.

"No, no. _I'll_ leave. Don't wanna make a fuss…" Mal said evenly, although inside he was ready to kill him.

River was already crying. She grabbed Mal before he turned to leave.

"Don't go," she choked out. "Don't…please."

His eyes shot to Simon and then back to River. He put his arms around her, knowing that Kaylee would hold back her husband.

"Take me somewhere we can be alone," River whispered into his neck. He was going to, but Simon pushed them apart.

"We'll talk later. I'll be back on the ship having _protein_…" Mal directed the last word at River. She understood immediately and nodded stiffly with a tear rolling down her face.

She returned to the ship that night after Simon went on an hour long rant about how she shouldn't be with Mal, how he wasn't right for her, and how she shouldn't be feeling the way she did. He insisted on sleeping across from her like he used to do, just to keep tabs on her. When Mal attempted to talk to him, he had walked away.

She slid the door open quietly and then gracefully moved up the steps like a ghost while Simon kept sleeping. Her heart was racing as she entered the galley. He wasn't there, but she knew where he would be.

She tiptoed over to the cupboard and opened the door. He was there, reading the back of a can of something. He looked up with a smile. She pinned him against the wall with a passionate kiss. He dropped the can, but she caught it with her catlike reflexes.

"I knew you'd be here," she whispered happily.

"I knew you would," he whispered back.

"If Simon knew…"

"I'd be dead."

She kissed him again with a nonverbal, "_Don't go there_."

For just a few minutes, they had escaped the drama. But, she had to ask.

"Now what?"

"I'm gonna talk with Simon. Don't worry."

"You're everything to me. Please don't leave again. I want to be with you _always_."

He cupped her face and kissed away her tears.

"I won't, darlin', I won't."

"He's trying to tell me how to feel. He says that it's just a crush. It's not. It's love_, real love._"

"I feel the same. Don't worry. We'll make it outta this mess."

She embraced him tightly.

"We should go 'fore we get caught."

She gave him one last kiss before leaving. He left five minutes later.

Simon and Mal still didn't talk for most of the day.

"I'll meet you in your bunk tonight 'round twenty-one hundred," Mal whispered.

"What about Simon?"

"I'm gonna talk to him. I'll be fine, so will he."

He kissed her on the cheek and then vanished for the rest of the day.

She paced in her room. It was an hour past when he said he'd be there. She was worried that something bad had happened or that the two men she loved the most had killed each other.

Then, he wandered into her room with a big stupid smile on his face. He didn't have any other noticeable injuries.

"I talked to him," he began.

"You don't have any bruises or cuts. Did he inject you with something? Does he have all the bruises?" she asked nervously.

"No, we didn't hurt each other."

"Ai ya…it's a gorram miracle!" she exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm gettin' there!"

She gave him a sheepish smile. He cleared his throat.

"I explained to him that I love you more than anythin' and that I wanna do right by you. He said, 'If you love her that much, why don't you make her an honest woman?' 'Course he was bein' sarcastic, but he had a point. So I asked and luckily Kaylee was there to twist his arm 'til he said yes. Now I just need you to."

Her heart raced. She knew what was coming. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, River. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. Baby, make me the happiest man in the 'verse and just say yes."

"Yes."

She didn't even bother with the ring; she just went straight for his lips. Somehow they managed to get it on her finger in between kisses. She thought back over all of the time she had spent with him, from the beginning. It was hard to believe how far they had both come and how far they were going to go, together as husband and wife.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! Feedback please! I love it and that's all I really know…_


	6. Hands down

_**Based on: "Hands down" by Dashboard Confessional**_

_Summary: They get away. _

He took a deep breath. Maybe for luck, maybe to work up the nerve, or maybe because he knew that the second she turned around she'd leave him breathless…again. Sure enough the second she swung around in the pilot's chair to face him, he lost the ability to function. It was a common occurrence, happening whenever he was in her presence.

"Hey…" he managed awkwardly.

"Hi. Just ask."

She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Wanna get outta here?"

"You know I do."

With that, she got up and they left the bridge. It was no secret that they were together. Mal had the shiner from Simon to prove it. Luckily, they managed to slip out of the ship without anything more than a look from Zoe and her typical, "Be careful, sir." Whether she was talking about going out planet-side or the wrath of an angry older brother, he wasn't sure.

That's how they ended up in the café. They were intertwined on a couch towards the back. The place wasn't very popular, so there were only three guys in there other than them playing pool and drinking. An old stereo crackled in the background with old tunes. The only source of light came from flickering candles and River (according to Mal).

There was something wild about it. They had basically snuck away from the ship to be together. It was rebellious and romantic and even though they were just lying there, their hearts raced. It took everything to hold back from moving on to more than just kissing and innocent touching.

Her steady breathing on his neck lulled them both. He felt like the air he shared with her was blessed. He swore that he could feel her smooth legs against his, even though he had on his thick tan pants. It was great to be together and do nothing at all.

"You know, my hopes are so high that you're kiss might kill me..." he began.

She gave him a typical River look that simply said _What?_

"I think it will. 'Cause if Simon catches you kissin' me…" he paused she gave him another look. "Fine, catches _me_ kissin' _you_ then I'm a dead man."

"True. That's why we're here."

"It is. So darlin', why don't you kill me?"

She smiled and complied with a deep kiss that made the three guys playing pool whistle and carry on. Mal promptly kissed her again, making sure to give the guys the finger, you know the one, while doing so.

"My heart is yours," he whispered onto her mouth. "Do whatever you want with it."

"I think I'll wear it as jewelry so everyone knows."

"Morbidly romantic," he laughed.

She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Let's not get busted."

"I conjure that'd be the best. Zoe ain't gonna tell. It's seems weird sneakin' 'round with you when it's my gorram boat!"

"We won't have to forever. Simon will see."

"I hope I can when he's through with me."

She laughed. They both enjoyed the chance to be _away_. On the ship they couldn't spend any time together at all.

Zoe isn't bad. She just shakes her head muttering, "Be careful, sir."

Kaylee squeals prattling on and on about how "shiny it is" that they're "together" and even mentions something about double dating with Simon nine times out of ten.

Simon, well, the last time he caught them he punched Mal. If River hadn't led Mal away, calming him with kisses, Simon would have several broken bones.

Jayne is Jayne. He saw them together once in the cargo bay. They didn't know that he was working out and had retreated there to avoid Kaylee. He watched them kiss for a bit. Then he laughed and whistled. "Wow Mal. Yer gonna choke on her tongue! Don't mind me. Keep on with her sexin', I don't mind. Did you get some? And don't this shoot the shipboard romance rule down?" Then he laughed more and River had to lead him away once again.

River moved closer to Mal. They didn't talk. Soon the place was completely empty except for the bartender. She was almost asleep. The way her chest would rise and fall against him was simply mystifying for him. He kissed the top of her head, accidentally rousing her.

"Hey there darlin', didn't mean to wake you or anything."

She responded with another kiss. This one was softer and sweeter than the others. She settled in against his side on her back so she could look up at the ceiling. The stereo was still playing some old song that was rather catchy. He looked over at her profile, which was perfectly lit by the dim candlelight. She twirled her hair in her fingers. He kissed the top of her head again, allowing himself to inhale the flowery scent. She smiled and nuzzled into his shirt.

"Closin' time!" the bartender shouted harshly, making them both jump.

"What time is it?" Mal called back.

"2 in the AM, sonny!" he snapped.

"It's so late!" River exclaimed.

"Yeah, now scram!"

Mal swore at him in Chinese and they darted out of the bar just before he had pulled his gun on them. Mal held her hand and they ran as fast as they could with the bartender's cry in the distance, "Yeah! Serves ya right ta be runnin'!"

They laughed and then slowed down. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It had just rained, so the street was wet. They had almost slipped more than once, fueling their laughter.

"Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember…" River sighed.

"Glad to hear it."

They got to the ship. He got the door open and slid in first to see if the coast was clear. He reopened the door and let her in. They silently made their way to her room.

"We should be off to bed," Mal whispered.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him again, hard.

"I love you," he declared breathlessly.

"I love you too," she smiled. He sighed as he watched her go into her room for the night thinking:

S_he meant it._

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are the best hands down! (Yes I know I already did a Dashboard Confessional one, but this is happier and I love this song!)_


	7. Because you loved me

_**Based on: "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion**_

_Summary: The thoughts of a woman in love._

One day, he was there, I was there, no one else was there, and he looked at me with those blue eyes and that smile that makes him look so much younger than he is. We started talking and laughing and before I knew it, I was in love.

Love is a new thing for me. I love Simon, but that's a different kind of love. This is a passion, a fiery passion that burns me from within. I can't get enough! Like a moth to a flame. His light guides me home. His warmth, now that is something spectacular. I feel it all over, literally and figuratively. Especially when he's holding me like he is right now while he sleeps.

What I love about him…what don't I love about him? I can't think of anything. He's always there to stand beside me in my darkest hours. He made me see that I'm whole. I'm not a broken toy left forgotten in the corner of an abandoned home. I'm an actual person, real and whole, as he put it once. I see myself through his eyes. I can't be as great as he thinks I am. There is no way. Now he's just as wonderful as I think he is, if not more so. He argues that he isn't, but he is.

He brought me this happiness that I had long since forgotten I could feel. After the horrors I've seen and been through, I had no reason to believe in it. Now, just the mention of his name makes me blissfully inebriated. He's my savoir, he really is.

When everything is wrong, he's there. He makes it all better. Sometimes he just has to be there and it all falls back into place. He makes it all alright, he makes _me_ alright. He has never let me fall. Never. He saw me through it all. The Maidenhead. Miranda. Mr. Universe's moon. He has always been there, whether he knows it or not.

I love how his chest goes up…and down…up…and down with each breath he takes. I sometimes sit up at night and watch him sleep, like he's done over the years. His presence gives me strength. Strength I didn't know that I had. I love him so completely and I know he feels the same. He's even been finishing my sentences. He can read me now, not like I can read him. He can look at me and just know what I'm thinking by the look in my eyes or the way I smile. He knows what all of my smiles mean. He knows me more than anyone else. More than Simon, even. He knows my dark and haunted past, but he doesn't see that. He sees the best in me. I'd say that I see the best in him, but to me all of him is the best.

He's softly snoring now. I like it when he does that. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. Sometimes he gets a little smile on his face. It takes everything in me to avoid kissing him. I don't want to mess with his sleep. I don't need much of it really.

I look at him, and I just crumble. He melts my heart. Mal is so different than all of the boys I used to know on Osiris. He's real. I believe in him so much and he believes in me. I'm everything I am right now because he loves me.

He said once, "Love keeps her flyin' when she oughta fall down." It's true. He keeps me going, _flying_ is a more appropriate word for it. If love is the first rule of flying, then I should have wings. He makes me so much better. When he says things like, "No stars are outta reach. Just tell me which ones you want and I'll get 'em for you" I swear I forget how to breathe. He's such a romantic. He tries to be tough, but I see right through him.

It's amazing that only Zoe knows about us. I mean, the man is _always_ making excuses to see me and wrapping his arms around me. I'm not complaining or anything. I'm grateful for every second I have with him. I'm truly blessed to be with a guy as great as he is, but this secret has to come out sooner or later. It kills me to act like nothing is going on between us. I'm waiting until Simon is in a very docile mood before I tell him…and Mal's out on a job so he won't do anything crazy. I don't think that Kaylee will mind. She'll be happy about it. Jayne won't care, so I might as well tell them. Not until Simon knows first though. He's my brother, he deserves _that_ much. And he chose this ship. He's the reason I know Mal. I wouldn't change that for anything, ever.

He's stirring. Dreaming. It's a good dream. He's smirking too. I hate to leave every morning. I hate watching him leave worse. That's why I usually go to his bunk. His face falls when I have to go. It kills us both. That's why this has to come out! Then I can stay. Nothing could ever make me leave.

He's always here for me, and hopefully I'm always there for him. He seems to think so. I wish that he could hear my thoughts like I can hear his. Then he could see how much I love him. He was the wind that carried me through the past few years, even before these three months we've been together. The light in my darkness, my inspiration, my truth in the sea of lies. I want to be as strong as he is, as whole. He tends to think I am, but I'm not convinced.

No, it's that time. I have to leave every morning before anyone wakes up. Only until this comes out though. After that I can stay in his arms all night, morning, and day. I always wake him up the same way. I kiss him on the cheek by the ear and I say good morning. He's not a morning person. It's fun to watch him grumble and sleepily open his beautiful eyes. He's sitting up right now, cursing. Ha-ha. He said that I'm going to be the death of him if I keep waking him up so early. In his mind I see that he is just upset because that means I have to leave. If only he knew how badly it hurts me too.

I love his kisses more than anything else. The one we just had made me go weak in the knees. It was a good thing that I was sitting down. I'm trying to get out of bed, but he's holding on tightly. I can't fight his strength, so I'm trying to wiggle out but he's bringing me to his chest and kissing my neck. I love him so much, even if he's tickling me to no end like he is right now.

Okay, now I'm blushing. He's thinking about me like I'm some perfect goddess and I'm not. He's always finding the best in me. I wouldn't be this sane or this happy if it wasn't for him. I owe it all to him. I love you, Malcolm Reynolds. I have faith in you, in this.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! The next one shot is a continuation of this one, only it switches songs and to Mal's POV. _ HH


	8. Something

_**Based on: "Something" by The Beatles **_

_Summary: The thoughts of a man in love._

Oh God. _Oh God_. I can't believe this happened. One day I'm there and she's there and no one else is there and then we were talkin' and laughin' and I noticed how she's not the same girl that came to me in a cryo box naked…a form of hers I've come to appreciate very much. She's a woman now…the woman I'm in love with.

Now I've been in love before. Not like this. This is somethin' else, like an addiction. No, it can't be an addiction. This is worse than an addiction. More addictin' than anythin' could ever be. She's stronger than the strongest whiskey I ever drank _and_ gets me drunker _and_ she's sweeter than anythin' I've tasted…literal and figurative.

Watchin' her float around is nearly killin' me. I hate the mornin's. They are the _worst_. First off, she has to leave. Second off, I have to watch her leave. Third, she has to watch me watch her leave. It nearly kills us both. Fourth, if I'm in her bunk I have to leave. Fifth, she has to watch me leave. Sixth, I have to watch her watch me…you get the point.

She's such a mornin' person, which makes no gorram sense 'cause she's a night person too. The woman never runs outta energy. It's barely past four in the mornin'! Right now she's hummin' and dancin' 'round all angelic like, gatherin' her clothes and all. Oh that's another bad thing about morin's. She has to get dressed. I hate watchin' her milky skin disappear slowly underneath the fabric. Talk about torture. It makes my time with Niska seem like a paid vacation.

I never thought that just watchin' a woman move could make me feel this way. It's this ache deep down. I'm so attracted to her it's just nuts! This is worse than when Inara was around. I thought I had it bad for her, HA! That was nothin' but a school boy crush compared to this. River is different. She ain't like any other woman I've ever been with. Maybe that's why I love her so damn much.

And the way she comes over to me sometimes and runs her hand across my shoulders with that look in her eye…bitin' on her lower lip…oh Lord…it's too much! Her hand hasn't even left my back by the time I'm up and she's pressed against the bulkhead or somethin' and we're makin' out. We've pressed quite a few wrong buttons that way. Then she starts floatin' away and I'm followin' like some damn puppy dog. She has me trained alright. Scary thing is that I _like it that way_.

I don't want her to leave. I hate it. I want her to stay with me. I want her to be 'round me _always_. I _crave_ her. I'm always makin' excuses to see her or have her come see me. Even just for a second or two. I don't want to leave her either 'cause I miss her too much when I'm gone. I can barely think for missin' her too much. I'm crazy. I have to be to be this wrapped up in someone else. It just don't seem right, lovin' someone _this_ much.

…

Sorry, she smiled at me. Those smiles make me freeze up. Everythin' just stops. My heart, my breathin', my thoughts…

…

Okay, okay. I'm back.

I know all her smiles. My favorites are her mischievous smiles, her contented smiles, and her smiles that just say _I love you_. That's my favorite. Her _I love you_. This one was her, _I know_ smile. In times like these, THAT is my favorite. It's like her _I love you_ smile, only deeper.

She knows that I love her. There's no doubt. She knows everythin' about me, if I've said it or not. Reader, you know. I hope she knows that I don't need anyone else. I don't. She probably knows. She's probably listenin' in on everythin' I'm sayin' right now. Hey, River darlin', I love you.

She just smiled again. I think she heard me. Ugh, she's putting on her dress. Not only does that mean goodbye beautiful assassin's body 'till tonight (hopefully), but that means she's _that _much closer to leavin' me. Has to since we've been tryin' to be all quiet like with it. Only Zoe knows, but not on purpose. She walked in on us kissin' one time and just raised her eyebrows. She turned around with her hand in the air and said, "I ain't askin'. I ain't tellin'." Gotta love Zoe.

River just frowned. I think she heard that too. Not as much as I love you, baby. Okay, she just laughed. Great, now she's fixin' her hair. That means she's leavin' soon. Real soon. Just rip my heart out why don't you?

I wonder sometimes if I could ever love her any more than I already do. I don't know, 'cause I don't think it's possible. I just hope that I show her how much I really do. I mean, she hears it in my head and all, but hearin' it and feelin' it are two different things. I've never been an open person, but with her I can be. Don't take much. She can hear everythin' I think. That's a downside, 'specially if I happen to spot some nice lookin' lady planet-side. Got a punch to the gut for that once.

Ha-ha. She just muttered, "Serves you right." I s'ppose so. Won't happen again. Ha! She just said, "Better not." God, I love her. If she would just stick 'round a little while longer, I'll show her gorramit. I need her _all the time_. I can't escape my need for her. Even now I need her and she's just a few feet away. She makes me crazy (crazy for her) and stupid (stupid _for her_) and sad (to watch her go) and angry (that she has to go) and so happy so so so so happy. _Happy_. I forgot what that was. She reminded me.

She turned towards me with that smile again. If hadn't been sittin' on the bed I would have gone weak in the knees. 'Stead I just got butterflies. Just thinkin' 'bout her has gotten me all worked up and stupid again. Foolish. I'm s'pposed to be this tough captain and 'stead I'm this idiot in love.

Oh! And the things she shows me! She shows me how to be okay again, how to live, breathe, love, think, everythin'. After everythin' I was just a shell and she made me whole again. There I go, getting' all idiotic and in love again. I never want her to go. Never.

Oh Lord, she's walkin' over to me. She's pulling me to my feet. I love the feelin' I get when I'm holdin' her like I am now. It's the best feelin' in all the 'verses put together and then some. Wait. Damn. This means she has to go. No. no. no. no. no. noooo.

Wait, she shook her head. She said, "I can stay a bit longer." Thank you God. Thank you. If you do exist. Thank you. For her. For this. For just a bit longer. And hopefully, forever. She's grinning again…and kissing me. I love you, River Tam. I believe in this, in her.

_You know I believe and how_…

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! I had fun with this one. I did the best I could with the voice thing. I don't really do first person much. I love reviews. They make me smile my __**I love you **__smile. Much love!_


End file.
